


hello again, friend of a friend

by NikitaHawkeye



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, First Inspector spoilers, S3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikitaHawkeye/pseuds/NikitaHawkeye
Summary: Glimpses of Kougami and Akane as Tactical Advisor and Statutory Enforcer.
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Comments: 17
Kudos: 119





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Title from the song Black Sheep by Metric.)

Akane did not see any reason to celebrate. She was, however, too polite to point it out to the new Chief of the Public Safety Bureau. 

A black-tie dinner party. That was Shizuka Homura's brilliant answer to the growing unrest within the Bureau following the attack against their very own turf. There was so much damage to be undone, so many losses to account for, and if she had her way, she would rather spend the night neck-deep in paperwork than walk around in a fancy dress and unstable heels while listening to men from different departments romanticize the attack as if it was some sort of action movie. 

Akane wouldn't know, of course. She was in the comfort of her own pretty little cell, only hearing bits and pieces of information from Hinakawa, bless his soul. 

She had been successful in hiding away in a secluded area of the balcony for the most part of the evening, until Homura himself found her draining her last glass of wine, purse already in her hand as she was preparing for a surreptitious exit. After bidding a silent goodbye to her foiled escape plans, she somehow got roped into a discourse involving free will and justice, and in any other day she would have loved to go all out, but tonight she just wanted to go home and bury herself in re-establishing links, whatever that means. 

In the end, they both agreed to disagree. When the discussion lapsed into a comfortable silence, Akane let herself breathe. 

"I must apologize for not complimenting you sooner on your dress, Miss Tsunemori. Burgundy suits you very well." 

Caught off-guard by the sudden tangent in the topic, she paused to gather her thoughts. "You don't look so bad yourself, Chief." 

"I would love to keep your company all night, I really do. However..." Homura's eyes twinkled, and she was about to ask what he found so amusing behind her, until he continued, "I don't think our friend from the Foreign Affairs Department would appreciate that." 

Akane whirled around, then found herself eye to eye with a very disgruntled-looking Kougami Shinya, hands in his pocket, cigarette dangling from his lips as the expression in his eyes dangerously flickered from annoyance to outright murder. 

Homura turned to make his own exit, and Akane did not see the smile on his face as he left her to fend for herself. 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone needed to act like an adult here, and clearly it was up to ginoza to step up.

“someone died, kougami.”

“your point, gino?”

“quit smiling so much.”

“i don’t know what you’re talking about.”

kougami turned and pretended to survey the scene, but ginoza saw it clearly. “right, and I don’t have a dog therapist license. you can’t hide behind your chimney of nicotine forever, you know.”

“…you have a dog therapist license?” kougami murmured distractedly, feet already trekking towards the familiar bunch of people gathered around a paddy wagon. the stench of cigarette smoke wafted directly towards ginoza’s nose, making him grimace in disgust.

“irrelevant. knock it off, kougami.”

if kougami heard him, he didn’t give any indication, as he was already half-marching towards the smallest person in the bunch. ginoza watched as kougami sneaked behind tsunemori, mouth curving into a grin when she yelped in surprise. as he approached, he could hear her fire a barrage of questions to kougami, which he deflected with vague answers and lazy grunts. the man only looked too happy to be here despite the mask of nonchalance on his face, and ginoza could see the growing mix of amusement and frustration on tsunemori’s face.

someone needed to act like an adult here, and clearly it was up to ginoza to step up. “we’re here on official business,” he tells her as he raised his hand in greeting.

tsunemori opened her mouth, probably to direct the barrage of questions to him, but kougami beat her to it. “the SAD had eyes on your victim for a while now,” kougami starts, and ginoza watched as the two gradually slipped into their old roles, their voices lowering into conspiratorial whispers, the space between them slowly closing as they unconsciously drifted towards each other.

kougami shinya and akane tsunemori in a crime scene together, and all is right in the world. despite himself, ginoza feels the edge of his mouth curve into a smile, too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frederica Hanashiro is not a fool.

Frederica Hanashiro is not a fool.

Her men, ever deadly and efficient, have never failed to deliver when it was required of them. She would like to say they heed every order without question, but they were literally some of the best detectives she’s ever met in her entire life. If Frederica wanted proficiency, she knew she better hand out logical commands. The day they stop questioning orders is the day they cease to be capable. 

So when the three men all moved in a synced, rigid manner without so much a whisper when they heard the order of the day, she could not help but raise her eyebrow. 

She expected Kougami's gruff commentary or Gino's calm inquiry for further instructions or Sugou's quick huff of acknowledgement. She did not expect them to fan out immediately, as if someone threw a grenade in the room, nor did she expect the sudden tinge of desperation that hung in the air, so evident in the way Kougami stomped on his newly-lit cigarette on the ground with deep lines suddenly etched between his eyebrows, or the way Ginoza's usually adept hands assembled the sniper rifle with tremors in his fingers, or the way Sugou muttered curses while holstering and re-holstering his sidearms. 

Despite all these, however, Frederica found it fascinating to witness how a single sentence could have such a profound effect on her team. 

_ "Retrieve Tsunemori Akane, dead or alive." _

From his own corner, Kougami let out a loud string of expletives while attempting to re-dial a number, which Frederica could only assume to be  _ hers.  _ Everyone in the room knew how futile this effort is, which only served to aggravate the uncomfortable hum of agitation that enveloped them not too long ago. A long series of loud beeps confirmed another failure on his part, making him kick a pile of empty boxes with a frustrated huff. It's almost hard to imagine that this was the same man who once led a war-torn country to democracy.

The two remaining members of the team must have thought the same thing, as they turned away from the scene with a mixture of pity and strain on their faces, both badly concealed with the weak mask of stoicism they tried to put on ever since they received the order. Ginoza looked like he was about to say something to Kougami, but ultimately decided against it. Sugou retreated back to his designated corner, head softly shaking as he pretended to inspect a nonexistent dirt on his boot. 

For a moment, Frederica wondered whether assigning them this particular assignment was a bad idea, especially when it hit too close to home, in more ways than one. When it became too painful to watch them get sloppier by the minute, she knew she had to address the elephant in the room.

"Gentlemen," she started, making their heads snap up from their positions, "am I going to regret bringing you here?"

Ginoza was the first to recover from the question. He straightened up, slid the scope atop the barrel in a swift, efficient manner, then leaned back on his chair with a calm, resolute look on his face. Sugou immediately followed suit, his hand steady as he readjusted the knot of his tie for the final time. They almost looked ready, except for the third man in her team, whose back remained turned to them, the only hint of motion being the metallic flick of a lighter.

“Kogami?”

Said man turned, dark smoke billowing around his face. The only thing visible was the dangerous glint of impatience in his eyes. He didn’t say anything, but his expression betrayed the dangerous promise of pain to whomever was responsible for his former owner’s current predicament.

She's not a fool.

They might be her men now, but they will always be Tsunemori Akane's loyal hounds. 


End file.
